scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarf Heroes Wiki:Policies/Editing Regulations
The following states the rules which are to be adhered to editing pages on the Scarf Heroes Wiki. If you have any questions, suggestions or comments, please contact the Scarf Heroes Wiki Staff. Regulations All users within the Scarf Heroes Wiki must comply to the following editing regulations. 1. Canon & Non-Canon Categories All articles that are not counted within the Miscellaneous Category must be labelled as Canon or Non-Canon. Only the Founder can add the Canon Category to articles, however, authors can choose to label their solely responsible content as Non-Canon even if it is already considered Canon. If the author labels their Canon content as Non-Canon, it will remain permanently as such. Please note that all content labelled under these two Categories are not definitive and are subject to change at any time during development. Only Canon articles may have the designated Tabber Template to include their History, Role, Battles & Events, and Quotes within the Scarf Heroes Anime. 1.1 Spoiler Canon Content All content under the Canon Category that determines an outcome or result of a character, object, or location must be labeled under the Spoilers Category and in addition to have a Spoilers Template at the very top of the article. 2. Stub Article Policy Articles labelled as a Stub are elligible in being counted as Candidates for deletion. Stub articles must immediately be edited to add any additional information and follow their respective Article Format. Any "filler" in pages will be removed. Pages and/or media that are marked as Candidates for deletion have approximately seven days before they are deleted permanently. Users may attempt to appeal or edit the articles within those Categories so that they meet the correct standards. 3. Vandalism All articles that contain any content that violates the Wikia Terms of Useis subject to immediate removal. This includes but is not limited to, swearing, harrassing, threatening, sexually explicit, or derogatory language, violent images, symbols, or media, and bullying, disheartening or degrading content. Any "joke" or "troll" articles also count as Vandalism. 4. Copyright All content within Scarf Heroes Wiki is owned and protected by the Founder of the Scarf Heroes. All individuals must request access and/or consent from the Founder before using owned content. Do not use, copy, sell, trade, transfer, or manipulate Scarf Heroes content before requesting permission by the owner. 5. Templates Our Infobox Templates (CharacterBox, WeaponBox, LocationBox) will soon become entirely "Portable" for all devices. This new Portability system requires all "Coloring" or "Design" to be implemented as "Themes" within CSS articles. These Themes, Coloring, and Design are dependent on the "Name" of the Template. Editing the name of a Template without warning removes any Color or Design, which can be considered a form of unintended Vandalism. Please notify an admin before renaming any Template. Bureaucrats and Administrators Bureaucrats and Administrators reserve the right to block those who do not abide by the Scarf Heroes Policies or if the Bureaucrat/Administrator determines that the user may be harmful to the Wiki or the community in some way. Please note that Chat Moderators and Rollbacks do not have these rights. Bureaucrats and administrators are asked to give fair warnings to users about their behavior when appropriate. They must explain to the user why they are being blocked prior to blocking them from the Wiki if warnings about the specific behavior have not already been given. Forum post declarations are acceptable warnings. On the occasion that a user may think that the behavior of a Bureaucrat or Administrator is inappropriate, please take screenshots showing the situation and contact another Bureaucrat or Administrator for them to deal with. Possible Bureaucrat and Administrator status abuses include, but are not limited to: * Blocking/Harassing a user for difference in opinion or beliefs. * Blocking/Harassing a user for no reason. * Blocking/Harassing a user due to a request. * Unfairly threatening users about behavior/making unfair demands. If a Bureaucrat or Administrator is determined to be abusing their powers, he/she must formally apologize to the user and in some cases, will be asked to step down from their status. :1. Grammar and Spelling - This Wiki follows the conventions of American English to keep the Wiki consistent, any and all edits should use the appropriate spelling, phrasing and punctuation. :2. Images - Images on articles are to be of the highest quality possible. Official Character Box art and sectors: (Regular, Elegant, Wastelander, Pajamas, Swim Suit) must not be replaced. Any additional images can be added in a Gallery section. :3. Spoilers - Spoilers are to be labelled with the Spoiler template. Depending on the legitimacy of the character, Tabbers that have Battles & Events pages or otherwise should comply to this rule. :4. Renaming - If the user wishes to rename any article in other cases than a typo, the user must inform a Bureaucrat or Administrator, stating the reason why it should be renamed. :5. References - If information is revealed on the via sources other then the Wiki/Chat itself (e.g. Scarf Heroes Twitter account), please add a reference tag to the source location. : :6. Copyright - All content is protected and is owned by the owner of Scarf Heroes. Ask permission for any potential usage with Scarf Heroes content. Tips and Guidelines *'Editing Courtesy' - When making an edit please try to leave a note in the top right box detailing what you changed and why, this helps staff to double check new edits and makes the page history easier to browse. *'New pages' - If making a new page please refer to others of its type for the layout, the best way would be copying the other page over and replacing its content. If no pages of its type (or similar to it) exist, contact a staff member for advice. *'Grammar and Spelling '- This Wiki follows the standard conventions of American English for all spelling and grammar. This policy is referenced thanks to the RWBY Wiki . Please also note that ALL CharacterBoxes, LocationBoxes, and WeaponBoxes were taken from the RWBY Wiki, with slight adjustments to suit the theme & lore. Category:Policy